


Dusk on Malachor, Dawn on Mortis

by Selkatha



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I tried to stay as close to canon as possible, Mortis (Star Wars), Mortis Fan Theory, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkatha/pseuds/Selkatha
Summary: Finding Vader on Malachor was unexpected, but what happened afterward was by far the most unexpected turn of events Ahsoka had lived through.





	1. The Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first fiction! It's my idea as to how the duel in "Twilight of the Apprentice" would have gone.

“I won’t leave you… not this time.”  
  
Ahsoka voice was pained, yet unwavering. Her former master’s exposed eye stared down at her, widening for a brief moment before narrowing again as he remembered. Ahsoka tried not to guess what he was remembering, but the memories--her meeting of Anakin on Christophsis, the mission to Zygerria, her leaving of the Order, and her farewell to Anakin on Mandalore among the innumerable infinity of others--flooded into her mind, too. There were so many of them to be processed in a single second that had she not been completely focused on Anakin she would have collapsed under the emotional stress.  
  
“Then you will die,” Anakin said, igniting his lightsaber after a moment.  
  
Ahsoka watched, accepting her former master’s fall, and bracing herself as he stalked over to her.  
  
Suddenly, Ezra rushed out to help. “Ahsoka!”  
  
Ahsoka turned back, thrusting out her hand to force push him back outside of the collapsing temple. While she was distracted, Vader cleaved down with his lightsaber, but Ahsoka was able to block the strike with her white blades, crossing them behind her back in an “X” shape. After a brief moment, Ahsoka pushed back and escaped the blade lock, twisting her body around to block Vader’s second attempt at cutting her down.  
  
She then went on the offensive, swinging her left blade up to slash Vader’s torso. Vader quickly parried, and Ahsoka brought her other blade up to attack him, which Vader once again expertly blocked. He was losing ground, however, with Ahsoka’s quick strikes pushing him ever closer to the center of the collapsing temple. Now with his back to the altar, Vader took advantage of the exhaustion brought about by Ahsoka’s brief frenzy to launch his own offensive, striking down on both of her white lightsabers to halt her forward momentum and force pushing to send back to the outsides of the arena.  
  
Quickly recovering from the push, Ahsoka rushed back towards Vader. Vader readied himself for the predictable rush-jump-strike tactic she had used to open a hole in his helmet earlier. As Ahsoka neared Vader, the energy that had been building within the walls of the obelisk released itself in a massive explosion. The surge of energy was powerful enough to send both Ahsoka and Vader flying back towards the walls of the temple, crushing their bodies into the walls with painful amounts of force.  
  
Ahsoka was certain that the blast and impact had broken a few of her ribs, but she persisted in standing up. She looked around for Vader and saw him beginning to stand about one hundred meters away. Almost unconsciously, she sent him flying backward into the altar, and the crack of his right leg was clearly audible.  
  
Not wanting to exhaust herself any further, she slowly made her way back to the center of the Sith temple, igniting her lightsabers for the continued duel. As she approached, she could hear Vader’s mechanical laughter echo, and in a sudden, strange reverie, the memories of Christophsis came back to her all the more vivid.  
  
You’re reckless, little one. You never would’ve made it as Obi-Wan’s Padawan,  
  
Ahsoka could still feel the disappointment she had felt that day nearly twenty years ago…  
  
But you might make it as mine.  
  
And the jubilation.  
  
It all felt so bittersweet to her now. The way Anakin had said that, with training, she might amount to something, the way he both hated and prided in her eagerness to follow and help him, it all hurt with its crushing nostalgia. Even though Ahsoka was not happy about the war and the suffering it caused, she still couldn’t help but selfishly want it back, with Anakin back to fight alongside her once again.  
  
Wiping the tears away from her eyes, she felt a newfound pity for the Sith that was struggling to stand in front of her, but once he stood, Ahsoka’s rage returned and she re-engaged the duel.  
  
She lunged at Vader, swinging her lightsabers over her head in long, drawn-out arcs. They collided with Vader’s blade, but, despite his weakening, he was able to hold her off with one arm. Pressing forward, Ahsoka heard their weapons sizzle and crack with the intensity of the opposing forces: the infinite heaviness of all that was lost to the dark side and the weightless glow of all that was redeemed from the bottom of that abyss.  
  
“You are angry, little one.” Vader rasped, “You should embrace it as I have, and you can defeat me.”  
  
“Never!” Ahsoka spit with a ferocious venom.  
  
She leaped backward, distancing herself from Vader.  
  
“You’re still in there, Anakin! Break free!” she begged.  
  
After no response, she tried to communicate again.  
  
“Do it for Padmé” her voice cracked when she said that name, and it trailed off as she finished her plea so much that it was almost silent. “Do it for me.”  
  
Vader suddenly tensed, releasing waves of anger into the force, and Ahsoka could feel his strength growing exponentially.  
  
“She’s dead now! She’s dead because of Obi-Wan, because of the Council, because of the Jedi! She’s dead because of you!”  
  
The accusation finally sent her falling over the cliff in a cascading waterfall of tears. Those words that echoed throughout the temple were not the mechanical, sadistic voice of Vader, but the youthful, vibrant words of Anakin Skywalker. While they cemented in Ahsoka’s mind that Vader had corrupted Anakin’s body, they also cemented her hope that, because he was still in there, he could be redeemed.  
  
Nevertheless, the emotion caused Ahsoka to collapse to her knees. Vader, however, was not as easily defeated by emotion. Suppressing the upwelling of his youth, he refocused and jumped over to strike Ahsoka down at her weakest moment.  
  
As he slashed down with a crimson fury, Vader’s lightsaber was met by the half-hearted defense efforts of Ahsoka’s shoto saber. He sensed that Ahsoka, while not physically tired, was emotionally defeated. Manipulating this, he began to play into her fears, and as he danced around her, he was careful to pull only the strings necessary to break her, for any misstep would cause a rush of fury to well up from within her.  
  
Ahsoka realized Vader’s manipulation soon and took it upon herself to meditate to escape it. She felt the oppressive walls of the temple fade, and the dreadful energy began to dissipate. As she slowly disconnected from reality, her blades continued to deflect Vader’s repeated attempts to capitalize on her weakness. Finally, the world disappeared, and a rush of the Living Force sent her consciousness spiraling into a vision.  
  
❇❇❇❇❇  
  
Ahsoka opened her eyes and was greeted by an onslaught of pure Light.  
  
Hello. The ethereal voice was omnipresent. It is nice to see that my Sister has returned to me.  
  
Ahsoka turned and was face-to-face with a being of pure darkness. It was like an abyss, consuming all light and allowing no features to be visible. She attempted to speak but found she could not speak the words she wanted.  
  
Instead, another voice of an equally ethereal tone boomed out from within her.  
  
I am pleased to be back, Brother.  
  
Astonished, Ahsoka looked down and saw her figure detach from her frame of vision. As it walked away, it began to glow the color of the realm, and the realm changed to a perfect Gray to balance the visibility of the figures.  
  
I have brought Her to us. The figure said.  
  
Then guide Her through the Gateway. The dark figure commanded.  
  
The realm around Ahsoka blurred, then turned black.  
  
❇❇❇❇❇  
  
Within a second, Ahsoka was shocked back into reality.  
  
She realized that she was not in the position she had been before the visions, but was instead caught in a blade lock with Vader.  
  
Losing focus, Ahsoka was thrust backward by Vader’s strength. She rushed back to attack him, but he pushed her back again with the force. Ahsoka tried once again, but as was the case with her previous attacks, she was sent backward.  
  
Vader, meanwhile, was gaining ground. He slowly neared the walls of the Sith temple, and they opened up to reveal the ruined temple complex when he was about ten meters away. He continued to press forward until Ahsoka was standing on the edge of the pyramid’s face. Vader slashed at Ahsoka, and in a final push for survival, she attempted to block. Her attempt was pathetic, however, and Vader was able to destroy her shoto saber and disarm her of her main saber with one fluid motion before pushing his crimson sword into her abdomen.  
  
“I’m sorry, Anakin--”  
  
She winced as Vader twisted his blade deeper into her, and tears began to water her eyes.  
  
“--I’ve failed you, again.”  
  
With those final words, Vader removed his lightsaber from her stomach, leaving Ahsoka’s body to plummet down the side of the temple to the ground far, far below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thoroughly enjoyed writing this so I've decided to make it into a chapter-based Mortis Theory AU (I wish I didn't have to kill Ahsoka. I might try to bring her back, though).


	2. Rebirth on a New World

Ahsoka’s fall felt much longer than it should have felt. 

It was so long, in fact, that it was long enough for her relive the entire duel in her head multiple times.

But the strangest part of her fall was the moment she hit the ground.

The moment was quick, but instead of the painful breaking of bones and obliteration of consciousness she expected, Ahsoka passed through the ground as if it were a hologram. Continuing to fall even as she reached the other side, she saw a mirror image of the temple complex, and she only continued to rise. Perplexed, her breathing became uneven as she slipped into panic when she passed through the rock roof above the Sith temple. It was there that her fall stopped, and she watched as Vader, heavily injured, limped out onto the surface, shadowed by a green convor.

Having seen that, her body fell again, passing through the surface again to the temple complex. As Ahsoka fell, her body disconnected from her began to dissolve until there were no physical remains of Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka’s spirit continued though, and she, now able to control every aspect of her motion, slowly lowered herself to the ground.

Looking around, she saw the same green convor perched on a black obelisk. Noticing her observance of itself, the convor took flight and led Ahsoka through the temple. It passed by the petrified corpses of Jedi and Sith, various temples and shrines, libraries filled with information, and even a prison.

Finally, the convor set down and perched itself on top of another obelisk, this time in front of a large doorway. Ahsoka turned to look at the convor as if to ask it a question, but its rigidity led her to believe it would withhold all advice. Cautiously, Ahsoka entered the doorway, and her corporeal form reformed around her. Stunned, she tripped and fell down a few stairs before falling into a river of dark, jade-green water. Standing up, she saw the convor fly down the corridor, swerving amongst the onyx pillars. Ahsoka followed obediently, and as she waded farther out the water grew steadily deeper. Eventually the water was too deep for her to stand, and Ahsoka began to swim. The convor continued to fly forward, and Ahsoka kept swimming, and swimming, and swimming, and swimming until all that she could see around her was a solid black mass that weighed on her eyes like lead.

Somehow Ahsoka could still sense the convor flying forward, but her exhaustion began to overwhelm her, and when Ahsoka’s struggling ceased she slowly felt herself sink below the still water, unconcious.

❇❇❇❇❇

 

Ahsoka awoke in a realm of undying Gray.

_Hello._ Two ethereal voices boomed in perfect harmony. _Welcome home._

Looking upwards, Ahsoka was face to face with two Togruta, one male, one female.

The female was short, but her montrals were tall and her lekku were long. She had a deep persimmon color to her skin, and her eyes were a brilliant seafoam. She was wearing what appeared to be clothes composed out of Light. The male was tall, with a stockier build and shorter montrals and lekku. He had a pale yellow skin tone and was painted with two white lines across his ocean-blue eyes. His clothing appeared to be made of Darkness.

Somehow Ahsoka recognized the Togruta, but they were still unfamiliar.

“Where am I?” she asked.

_Our home._ They said simply.

Looking around, Ahsoka saw endless grasslands full of vibrant colors extend in all directions.

“No.”

The scene then began to shift. Flat grasslands gave way to mountains and watering holes and ponds turned into cascading waterfalls and meandering streams, all the while having day and night cycle through in a period of seconds. Forests sprouted out of nothing, growing to heights in seconds before decaying and detaching from their cliffside perches. Flowers bloomed and withered and bloomed again endlessly, breathing in life just as quickly as they exhaled death. In the distance stood a monastery, and it was the only thing that remained unchanged throughout the passage of the short days.

_Our home._ They said again, lips motionless.

“Mortis.” Ahsoka whispered to herself, reaching out to stabilize herself on a boulder next to her. She looked up and saw the Son and the Daughter staring at her.

_Your home, now, too._ They spoke in unison. _You are our Balance._

“But I’m not the Chosen One. Anakin is.” Ahsoka was shocked, refusing to believe what she had just seen, heard, experienced in more ways than her body was able to rationalize.

_And that is why we need you._ Ahsoka was starting to find their telepathy quite disturbing.

_You are everything Anakin could have been, would have been; his ideal, if you will._

“How? Why?” Ahsoka’s confusion clouded her mind. “Why?!?”

_You mirrored him, absorbing his strength, passion, gentleness, love, and were able to mold it into its purest form without the hinderance of dogma._

“I still don’t understand. Why me? Why kill me?”

_That was my mistake._ This was the voice of the Brother only, itself at perfect pitch, albeit with a sinister timbre. _I destroyed the Balance, then I was destroyed. Without my Form, my power grew too powerful, and our world fell into infinite decay. It started when the Light did not rise in the morning, and then slowly, but surely, our World crumbled, shattered, disintegrated and died. All that remained was a uniform, gray realm. With the creation of Vader, I was reborn, and after many years I brought you here first to return my Sister, and again to maintain our delicate work until the Chosen One can arrive._

_Now rest._ They spoke again in unity, and Ahsoka collapsed, passing out before her head hit the ground.

❇❇❇❇❇

Ahsoka panicked, jumping out of her bed and running out of the door. She screamed the whole way, passing through opulent hallways and foyers. When she found herself outside, it was bright, with the vibrant jungle gleaming in its mountaintop home. Ahsoka screamed again.

“No! No no no no no!”

Ahsoka blacked out.

❇❇❇❇❇

Ahsoka was revived once again after nearly five unsuccessful attempts to escape the monastery. She was lying on the same bed she had awoken in every time beforehand, and she instinctively rose at the sound of bells. Ahsoka bolted, once again rushing through the halls, but this time the Son and Daughter were waiting.

_You must learn more._ They said. _There is so much you need to learn._

Ahsoka was in hysterics. She couldn’t stay here. It seemed wrong. Beyond wrong, in fact, as though she was being lied to about everything, including who they were.

“Alright.” she conceded, figuring that any information could help her escape. “What must I know?”

_First,_ the Daughter said, _We will not be able to exist in this form for long. Our life forces are weak, and conjuring this form requires large amounts of energy. Only with the restoration of Balance can we truly release ourselves into the stream of the Force, forever._

The Son spoke next. _We must hurry, otherwise there will be war across the stars, and the Light and the Dark will duel infinitely, destroying each other just to reform and duel again. We will be forced to duel again._

The Son’s selflessness bothered Ahsoka. She feared he had ulterior motives, but, nonetheless, she yielded.

“How can I help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka's on Mortis, ready to help the Son and Daughter bring back the Chosen One. I have so many ideas but am not certain yet as to how this is going to play out, but I'm excited to keep writing. Expect updates semi-weekly.


	3. Training in the Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I'll try to be more on top of it with future updates.

The monastery library was larger than the main atrium. Towers of bookshelves lined the walls up to the ceiling, and nearly a dozen more rows filled the interior. The rows surrounded a small sitting area, which in turn encircled a crystalline monolith. The monolith was lively, emitting an aura purely made of the cosmic Force. Its color was conflicted, gleaming with the most brilliant seafoam green light and the heaviest blood-red undertones. Ahsoka stared at in awe, feeling the crystal’s power course through her veins.

_This is the library._ Spoke the Daughter. Today was the Daughter’s day to teach, as the lesson was on the nature of the Light. _Here is where we store memories, strengths, and abilities. We channel them through the Altar far below, which channels the Force through this crystal. It amplifies the Force, provides us a connection to it._

_As you can see, it is torn between the Light and the Dark. Before your previous visit, it was a brilliant, consistent white, and since then it was the bloodiest red. Now that I have returned to restore Light, it has strained to maintain its integrity._

Ahsoka was about to speak, but she betrayed her thoughts with her fearful look.

_Yes, if it breaks, Mortis will collapse and all will be naught._

“Then we must hurry!” Ahsoka said.

_Then touch the crystal, and I will grant you knowledge._

Ahsoka reached out, touching the monolith with the palm of her hand. Instantly, she felt a surge of power flood her body. It burned her, much like poison, as it coursed through her. Aching, Ahsoka flinched away from the crystal, but the pain persisted. She felt it shift forms, burning her skin and her eyes instead of her blood now. Ahsoka screamed in agony.

_The Light, in its ultimate purity, burns like a star of pure kyber._

Ahsoka was panting, shaking her hand in a futile attempt to cure the pain. “Obviously!” she thought to herself.

_Now touch the crystal again._ The Daughter spoke simply, _But maintain a small amount of your darkness, and try to balance them._

Ahsoka obeyed, placing her palm on the crystal’s surface. She once again felt the fire of the Light, and the burning sensation caused frustration to well up within her. Channeling her anger and frustration towards the Daughter, whose teaching style was much like Yoda’s in its aloofness, into the crystal, she began to feel the pain plateau in its intensity. She continued to draw upon more emotions and experiences, including everything from her confusion when the clones turned to her hatred for herself for failing Anakin not once, but twice. The crystal slowly shifted color towards only a bloodied red, and, in a defensive move, the crystal retaliated with a surge of Light. Ahsoka quickly redirected it back into the crystal, screaming in what was now a combination of anguish and fury.

_Good. Now focus on the Balance. Control your emotion._

The Daughter’s words distracted Ahsoka from her anger, causing her to end her rage and detach from the crystal. As such, the crystal’s excessive Light was released into the monastery, pushing them outwards with explosive force. Ahsoka felt herself collide with a bookshelf before falling. There was an audible thud as she hit the ground, with the wind being knocked out of her. Ahsoka laid on the floor for a few seconds, nauseous and disoriented, before attempting to stand.

_Would you like me to help?_ The Daughter said.

Ahsoka dismissed the Daughter with a wave of her hand. “No. I’m fine.”

_I insist._

The Daughter did not wait for a reply. She lifted Ahsoka up with the force, channeling a small amount of healing energy into Ahsoka. Ahsoka instantly felt better and was soon standing on her feet, rejuvenated and more relaxed than she had been in many years.

“Thank you.” Ahsoka said, but the realization she had just been healed by nothing but the force passed her by without a second thought.

_There is nothing to thank me for now. You will thank me when the Balance no longer remains elusive._

“You make it sound like I was a damsel in distress.” Ahsoka muttered to herself.

_Perhaps learning more about the Light will help you find balance. Let me teach you how to heal._

Ahsoka was silent as she waited for the Daughter to begin the lesson. Ahsoka knew a little about force healing from Barriss, and she tried to draw upon what little she knew without reliving Barriss's betrayal. Ahsoka knew that force healing required meditation, and so she entered a semi-meditative state while the Daughter talked so she could both focus her abilities and listen to the lesson.

_Healing begins with meditation._

Ahsoka almost rolled her eyes at the Daughter’s lack of observation.

_Once in your meditative state, think of channeling the Living Force through you. Let it flow, spread, grow, mend. Let it fill you._

Ahsoka tried, letting herself feel nothing but the Force. This was easy for her, as all she had to do was remember the power of the crystal, and soon enough she was listening for her next instructions.

_And now comes the healing. Think of your cuts being stitched together without stitches. Think of shattered bone mending as if time was reversing, spinning back to before you were hurt._ The Daughter hesitated, then spoke again. _Think of how you healed those kyber crystals on Raada._

Ahsoka imagined just that, but it did nothing, and she removed herself from her meditative state. Standing up, she returned her focus to the Daughter.

_This skill takes practice._

This time Ahsoka actually rolled her eyes, but the Daughter remained oblivious.

_I recommend you go out in the day, sit among the trees and mountains and practice. Nature will help feed the Living Force you are channeling. If you are feeling adventurous try communicating with the animals._

“Of course.” Ahsoka said.

_Now be off. My Brother has a lesson for you._

Ahsoka bowed before promptly leaving the library.

❇❇❇❇❇

Ahsoka avoided seeing the Son for the greater part of an hour. She hid in a corner of the room she had been given and tried to process everything by meditating. However, all she did was end up more confused and frustrated, so Ahsoka practiced her healing by meditating and thinking of her neurons rewiring and removing her memory of Mortis, to no avail. With a final sigh of defeat, Ahsoka decided to go find the Son.

She found the Son sitting on the throne of the Monastery, his legs propped up on one armrest and his back resting on the other. He appeared to Ahsoka to be preoccupied with his thoughts, and so she approached him quietly. However, as soon as she moved towards him he turned to face her.

_Hello._ The Son sounded saddened.

“Hello there.” Ahsoka bowed to greet him.

_Your lesson today is on passion._ _Have you ever felt passionate?_

It took Ahsoka much longer to answer than it would have anyone else.

“I don’t know. I was conditioned to not be too passionate.”

Ah, is the sign of a Jedi, which you were,  _correct?_

“Yes, that is correct.”

_Well,_ The Son said, _then let me rephrase my question. Have you ever loved?_

Ahsoka’s answer was immediate. “Yes.”

_Have you ever been angry?_

“Yes.”

_Have you ever felt grief-stricken?_

The Son continued to ask if Ahsoka had felt certain emotions, and each time she replied with a simple yes. After nearly a dozen emotions, the Son asked a different question.

_Have you ever lost control of these emotions?_

“No.” Ahsoka was matter-of-fact, firm in her answer.

_I believe you are lying to me._

Ahsoka shook her head.

_So you mean to tell me you’ve never wanted to fight someone who wronged your friend, that you’ve never wanted to be happy forever, that you’ve never cared for someone so much that you would die for them and them alone? You mean to tell me you’ve never selfishly desired a return to when your life felt good living, even with or without a purpose?_

Ahsoka was caught off guard by the Son’s almost uncanny ability to peer into her mind, and she did not respond.

_I’ll take that as an ‘oh I guess I have felt passionate before’._

The Son rose from the throne, and began to leave the room.

_Use this passion. It will be your key to the powers of the dark side, so long as it is used wisely. Used incorrectly, however, and you will be consumed and unable to reach Balance._

“So what happens if I use it correctly?”

The Son stopped, turning around to face Ahsoka.

_You will have everything that you desire._

With that, he left, leaving Ahsoka alone in the foyer.


	4. Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry this is so late! I was busy and ended up completely forgetting about this! I’ll try to stay more on top of finishing this.

“Ahsoka.”

Vader’s ( _No, Anakin’s_ , Ahsoka told herself) call to her replayed through her mind for what was quite possibly the thousandth time. It was also, for the hundredth time, accompanied by the glare of his exposed, yellow eye.

Fearing another replaying of the duel, Ahsoka tried to push to image out of her mind, but her mind was too cloudy to do so successfully.

However, the duel passed by incredibly quickly, fading out her mind before long. The Sith temple on Malachor then appeared before Ahsoka, gleaming an offensively brilliant white. She felt herself begin to descend upon it, spiralling inward as the light grew brighter.

“Ahsoka.” Vader’s voice said again.

“Ahsoka.” Anakin’s voice repeated.

“Ahsoka.”

“Ahsoka.” a third voice joined in.

“Ahsoka.”

“Ahsoka.”

“Ahsoka.”

“Ahsoka. Ahsoka.”

“Ahsoka. Ahsoka. Ahsoka.”

“AhsokaAhsokaAhsokaAhsokaAhsokaAhsokaAhsokaAhsokaAhsokaAhsokaAhsokaAhsoka”

Soon the voices became a mind-numbing drone, and Ahsoka felt herself become enveloped in the light of the temple.

“Ahsoka!”

❇❇❇❇❇

The light gave way to the inside of an Imperial star destroyer. It was busy, with crewmembers scurrying about and a large collection of officers crowding someone further down the corridor. Aside from this, it was uncomfortably bleak. As Ahsoka looked around, she felt as if she were much older here than she was in reality. Removing her from the tangent her reverie sent her on, Ahsoka’s frame of sight suddenly moved closer to the cluster of officers and rose to look upon them from above. In the midst of their frenzy was a figure cloaked in dark robes, one who emanated a feeling of an unsettling nature.

“The Emperor.” she sneered.

From what Ahsoka could tell, he was speaking to the officers, but she could only pick up his conversation in fragments.

“...almost complete.”

“Skywalker…ours.”

“Our trap… Vader… testify.”

As they moved, they entered the bridge of the vessel, making their way through the oppressively dull room towards the window at the front. Slowly, their talk faded to white noise, and Ahsoka gazed out the window at a massive space station.

The station was the same stark gray and, although unfinished, had a uniform, spherical shape. There was a large crater built into the face of the northern hemisphere, and wrapping around the equator was a large trench. The station itself hung in low orbit over a green, forested world, which in turn orbited a large, pink-hued gas giant. Ahsoka could feel the dark side radiating from the core of the massive station, and it very quickly began to cloud her vision. Then, once the darkness fully consumed her sight, Ahsoka heard the Emperor’s crackling voice utter a single sentence:

“Skywalker will be ours.”

❇❇❇❇❇

Ahsoka awoke in the middle of a searing desert, and realized that she was, in fact, still in her dream. However, she felt much closer in age to her real self than she did in the previous chapter of her vision. The heavy heat of two suns beat down on her, and the horizon was bubbling under the heat. As she spun around to find direction, she spotted a small domed house guarded by a red landspeeder.

Once she was inside, Ahsoka found a boy in his late teens, and his mop of blonde hair was eerily familiar to her.

“Luke, your Uncle needs you!” a woman called from somewhere else in the house.

“I’m a little busy, Aunt Beru!” he called back.

“Luke Skywalker, your Uncle needs you right now!” The woman said more sternly.

“Coming!” Luke responded begrudgingly before rushing off elsewhere in the house.

Skywalker, Ahsoka thought to herself, both amazed and confused.

She stood motionless for a second, processing the information.

_Skywalker?_ Ahsoka wondered if she had been flung back into Anakin’s past, but she quickly ruled that out. _Anakin was raised a slave, and his only family was his mother, not his aunt and uncle. This must be…_

Ahsoka was in shock. Anakin had a son. And he was living on Tatooine, of all places. She knew then what she had to do.

Ahsoka began to explore the homestead, searching for Skywalker. She scoured the bedrooms and hallways, finding no one in any of them. Ahsoka then found Luke’s aunt in the kitchen, but Luke was not there. She kept looking, and then headed for the garage, where she had heard voices.

“...needs parts.” Ahsoka heard an old man say as she approached.

“Needs replacement, more like! I mean, Uncle, look at it! It’s practically falling apart!”

“Luke, no need to be so dramatic.”

“It’s true!” Ahsoka saw him throw up his hands defensively.

“Fine. We’ll get a new one when the next Jawa caravan stops by.”

“Good.” Luke muttered. “I’m tired of repairing this piece of junk.”

Luke then returned to his bedroom, and prepared for sleep.

Ahsoka waited for the suns to set over the endless desert. As they fell, their color began to change. One became a gruesome crimson, and the other became a pure white. Once they were beyond the horizon, Ahsoka returned into the house. She found Luke’s room again and, certain he was asleep, sat in the doorway. She then began to meditate, attempting to project herself into his dream.

Her first reaches were unsuccessful. She attempted to reach into his mind, probing for a way into his consciousness. However, Luke’s mind was powerful, and Ahsoka was expelled as soon as she found a way in. Realizing that she would not succeed in entering Luke’s dream directly, Ahsoka began to broadcast her message from her meditative state.

“There is a greater destiny ahead of you. There is a hero within you. There is a way for you to help the galaxy.”

“Kenobi. Remember that name. He will help you save your father.”

After hours of meditation, Ahsoka collapsed from exhaustion, and Tatooine faded from her mind.

❇❇❇❇❇

Luke awoke that morning with an image of a woman with orange skin and blue-stripes montrals seared into his mind. She was speaking to him, her manner indicating a desperate plea. Her words, however, were lost to him.

Still, a feeling of importance lingered over him all day, and when a princess pleaded to a man named Kenobi for help, he knew that he had not had any ordinary dream.


End file.
